Enhanced soldiers
The Enhanced Soldiers are the product of a secret program initiated by the U.S. Military in response to similar foreign programs to design and create a new branch of the military; an elite fighting force using 4400-like abilities to defend the United States of America against its enemies and give the U.S. Government a significant advantage over other nations. Though the program was under the control of the U.S. Military and its recruits all prime recruits drawn in from different branches of the country's military forces and the program being developed at a U.S. Army Base, the program was supervised by Haspel Corporation, the only developer of usable promicin (secretly being made from Isabelle Tyler's blood) and its scientists and trainers instructing the recruits, and the overseer of the program and liaison between the government and the military and Haspel scientists was Dennis Ryland. History The initial recruits only numbered 20 men in total (as the program was in its early stages and further experimentation was needed), and were all given initial doses of promicin to test their viability for the program. It was here promicin's 50% mortality rate was discovered, and 10 of the recruits died. The remaining volunteers survived, and were promptly trained and instructed in preparation for the emergence of their powers, being given constantly increased doses of promicin, adrenaline and other stimulants that left the majority of the recruits hyperactive and, in certain cases, unstable. The soldiers were also instructed in the history of the 4400, promicin, and other known facts about recent history, including some facts not currently known to the rest of the world, such as the capability of a person with the Starzl Mutation having promicin-positive children with 4400's. All the while, the program remained secret, even to the families of the chosen recruits, as the military had arranged it so they all supposedly died in "accidents" or fell in the line of duty, to throw off suspicion. The Piersahl Incident Darren Piersahl, a Sergeant in the Army Rangers, became the first of the new soldiers to develop an ability; oxidation which manifested during a training fight and led to the deaths of one of the trainers when Piersahl's ability oxidized every cell in the trainer's body, reducing him to a withered husk. The shock of this discovery caused Piersahl, already at the breaking point due to his many medications, to go insane and, joining with fellow Army Ranger and his best friend; Staff Sergeant John Shaffner (who had become steadily more disillusioned with the program's goals and risks), to escape. Piersahl proceeded to go on a crusade to wipe out the 4400, first by stopping their population growth by murdering all 123 Starzl Mutants. Piersahl was eventually stopped, but not before killing 4 people, including Shaffner, and exposing the program's existence to NTAC. The military leader of the program, General Randa, however, decided to display the soldiers "like they were the first astronauts" and explain they were patriots and heroes of the country, and its sales pitch for the program would say they were the "elite, a new type of soldier." Part of Randa's speach on MNCN: "We are proud to announce the existance of this enhanced soldier program to all of the world, but it should not in any way be seen as an offensive manuever. We have evidence suggesting other countries have similar programs, this is merely a response. The young men I'm about to introduce to you have been working in secret, and we've made numerous advances. In time, they will become the first non-4400s to develop extra human abilities, and they will use them in the defense of the United States. Now, I'd like to introduce eight heroic young men, all of whom have given so much of themselves to make this breakthrough possible. Major Jeremy Elwood, First Lieutenant Ramon Garcia, First Lieutenant Jeff Rice, First Lieutenant Brian Dawson, Second Lieutenant Derk Danoff, Second Lieutenant James Noland..." Current Status Despite the Piersahl Incident, the program continued, and the 8 remaining volunteers began showing signs of promicin-induced abilities within days of the crisis and additional teams of volunteers, numbering dozens each, were recruited and began training. Production of new soldiers was severely delayed, however, as the scientists were now more wary of how much promicin and medication they gave recruits following Piersahl's madness, and severely cut back on the doses, limiting the development of new soldiers to at least two months in-between. Following the robbery of Haspelcorp's entire stockpile of promicin by Nova Group members led by Jordan Collier, Ryland, Isabelle and the 8 original recruits, now with their own abilities, stormed into NTAC and commandeered the interrogation of Shawn Farrell for information on the location of the stockpile. After Isabelle gained the location from Shawn's mind (and subsequently put him into a coma that took him three months to recover from), the team went to a warehouse. While Ryland waited outside, Isabelle and the soldiers went in to confront Collier and retake the stockpile. Unfortunately, Collier was discovered to be Nova member Boyd Gelder; who had laid a trap for Isabelle on Collier's orders by placing explosives in the stockpile; which itself was fake, and around the warehouse. Boyd triggered the explosives before the team could escape, killing himself and the soldiers and injuring Ryland in the blast, but Isabelle walked away unscathed. Despite Haspelcorp being shut down, the Department of Defense considered the enhanced soldier program to be a top priority for enforcing order in the new chaotic world Collier had created when he distributed his stolen promicin, giving thousands of civilians 4400-like abilities and killing thousands of others. When Collier led a group of "Extra Crispies" (as they were now called) to seize control of a piece of Seattle, declaring it Promise City and a foundation of paradise, the government interpreted it as an active insurrection and Collier had effectively declared independence and put himself above the law, and a Delta Force of 6 enhanced soldiers, led by Captain Aquino, was sent into Promise City to assassinate Collier. Unfortunately, thanks to a tip off from Maia, Collier was ready, and one of his followers disabled the soldiers weapons and another knocked them unconscious. After removing their abilities, Collier allowed them to go free. Whether further attacks by enhanced soldiers will be made against Collier and his followers is unknown. Known Enhanced Soldiers * Major Jeremy Elwood (deceased) * Captain Aquino * Second Lieutenant Derk Danoff (deceased) * Second Lieutenant James Noland (deceased) * First Lieutenant Brian Dawson (deceased) * First Lieutenant Jeff Rice (deceased) * First Lieutenant Ramon Garcia (deceased) * Staff Sergeant John Shaffner (deceased) * Sergeant Darren Piersahl (deceased) * Henderson * Henders (ability neutralized) * Riva (ability neutralized) Category:Groups